characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Finn the Human
Finn the Human 'is the protagonist of the series "Adventure Time". He is currently the only (possibly) the human left in the Land of Ooo. Background When he was born, he was born in a banana boat by his biological farther Martin in the middle of the ocean but somehow he nearly fell prey to the host of the sea creatures (''Note that it's unknown if it's accurate). It is also stated that he was abandoned in the forest and a huge boom boom on a leaf until Joshua and Margaret (Jake's parents) adopted him and rescued him from the forest making him the adopted brother of Jake. Powers & Abilities *'''Imagination: Possesses a near-supernatural imagination that allows them to create anything, but only he can see his creations Equipment Swords * The Golden Sword of Battle (Scarlet): Finn's cup of tea sword throughout season 1 & 2. It is not in perfect condition seeing that it was a bit dented, chipped off edge and etc. Though in the episode "The Real You", when the golden sword passes through a bubble creator, it is able to become a 4D sword, when used to attack it can create black holes though it was exploded into the Cotton Candy Forest. * The Root Sword: '''Though it's name is non-canon, not much is known about the ability of the sword. * '''Demon Blood Sword: '''Even by sword standards, it does huge amount of damage and is a replacement of Finn's Root Sword until "Joshua and Margaret investigation" episode. * '''Finn Sword: After Finn Sacrificed an alternate version of himself and creating a paradox, the dubbed 'Finn Sword' was created. While in battle, Finn's physical attributes are doubled. *'Other Weapons': Finn is shown to have owned various swords and daggers like these (the second list is debatable). *'Crossbow': A crossbow Finn owns but rarely uses. It can shoot regular and fire arrows. Feats Strength * Is able to wrestle full grown Marauders. * The Demon Blood Sword is able to stab and lift an Evil Monster who weighs a couple of tons. *Once picked up a tree and whacked it on Barb the giant spider. *Has defeated hordes of monsters. *Destroyed a black hole with a fourth dimensional sword (although he cannot use this sword anymore). *Considers hardcore dungeon crawling a hobby. Speed *Has outran explosions. Durability * The Demon Blood Sword is able to resist Energy Beams from Marceline in her blood mist form. * Able to endure kicks from Jake The Dog. *Plowed his way through an acidic river full of electric eels. Skill * has been able to match beings, who would otherwise be far more experienced than he is, in combat. *Banished Hunson Abadeer (Marceline’s father), the closest thing to Satan in this setting, back to the Nightosphere. *Defeated the Lich, twice. *Defeated the Fight King. *Slew an ancient demon… by tricking him to absorb blessed grape juice. Weaknesses *Not very smart, mostly relying on instinct. *Rough attitude. *Can be vulnerable when he believes he has the upper hand or advantage. *Seems to have relationship woes. *He seems to have a habit of losing his more powerful abilities (Like his wizard robe holding most of his magic, he forgot all of his Fridzjutsu abilities). Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Warner Bros. Category:Archers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake